1. Field
The present embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of fabricating the same and a light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials, produce light of various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light, due to development of thin film growth techniques and element materials, and produce white light using fluorescent materials or through color mixing. Further, the light emitting devices have advantages, such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response speed, safety, and environmentally friendliness as compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, these light emitting devices are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights replacing cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes replacing fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, headlights for vehicles and traffic lights.